callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops II
Call of Duty: Black Ops II, stylized as CALL OF DUTY: BLACK OPS II, and also abbreviated as COD: BO2, or simply BO2, is an upcoming first-person shooter developed by Treyarch and published by Activision. This is the ninth main installment for the Call of Duty franchise, set for release on November 13th, 2012.http://callofduty.com/uk/en/blackops2 It is the sequel to ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' and was announced on May 1st, 2012, during the NBA basketball game. It is the first game made by Treyarch to be set in the future, and also the first direct sequel produced for the series by the studio. The link to the Call of Duty: Black Ops II website was also granted access to the public to coincide with the world reveal during the NBA basketball playoffs. Story This video confirms that Call of Duty: Black Ops II takes place in the 1980s for the first 1/3 of the game, and in 2025 for the final 2/3. The video mentions that it will be sandbox style, meaning the player can make choices that will affect the story. This confirms that the campaign will have multiple endings. The campaign includes "unmanned armies" built to keep populations safe which turn against their own countries when the enemies steal the "keys". The campaign also includes new vehicles, such as CLAWS, Tiltjet Planes, X-47 Pegasus, Quadrotors and new weapons, such as the TDI Kard, and old ones, like M249 SAW and AK-47 (seen briefly in trailer). As seen in reveal trailer, player may also have an opportunity to fly a jet. As seen in reveal trailer, players can operate with a Quadrotor, and, it is also seen that they can control their squadron of Quadrotors. Call of Duty: Black Ops II reveal trailer The majority of the game, as indicated by the trailer, appears to be set in war-torn Los Angeles in the year 2025. The People's Republic of China has invaded Los Angeles due to a global struggle involving rare earth minerals. http://www.ausgamers.com/features/read/3204647 Frank Woods returns from Call of Duty: Black Ops, this time much older and retired. Also, what is assumed to be the protagonist of the game has the name David Mason. A new character known as Harper is also present in the game. Not much else is known about this character. This video also mentions that a lot of characters from Call of Duty: Black Ops will be returning as playable characters. Specifically named are Alex Mason, Frank Woods, and Jason Hudson. - This tweet confirms some form of nuclear weapon will be featured in the game. It will most likely be a killstreak in multiplayer, but it is unknown for sure at this time. Weapons Characters Gameplay Departing from the notorious linear campaign style of past Call of Duty games, Treyarch has decided to take a non-linear and sandbox approach to Call of Duty: Black Ops II, (meaning no back-to-back missions with the same outcome every time replayed) instead the old linear style has been dropped in favour of "a more open ended campaign that relies heavily on player choice." There will be significant points within the single-player campaign where the player is essentially given control over the course the game will take. It won't be a simple "A, B or C" choice either, it will be more expansive than that, for example, not protecting a certain character won't lead to a mission failure, instead it will change the course the game will take. To help with the departure from a linear campaign are a set of special missions dubbed Strike Force. These missions are sandbox, and play similarly to a Real Time Strategy game. The player can assume the role of a commander, command ground forces, and on top of this, there will be the ability to go back to the traditional first-person and take part in the action yourself. Locations United States of America *Los Angeles, California 2025 *"The Vault" Zombies The Zombies mode from Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops is set to return in Black Ops II ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWUHaQ-wkkM with numerous additions and changes, such as it running on the game's multiplayer engine rather than a modified single-player engine. While specific gameplay- and story-related elements have yet to be announced, a promotional poster for the game depicts an unknown woman holding the head of a zombie, as well as a gun and a sword, which is hanging on her right leg. It has also been confirmed that Zombies will be able to support eight players in Black Ops II, and that there will be more gamemodes than just the round-based mode, such as a campaign. Gallery File:Black Ops 2 Quad Rotor.jpg File:Black Ops 2 Character Model.jpg Los Angeles under siege BO2.jpg|Los Angeles under attack Black Ops 2 Harper.jpg Old Woods Reveal Trailer BO2.JPG Black Ops II FA 38.jpg|An FA 38 preparing for landing Black Ops II FA 38 Internal.jpg|The cockpit of an FA 38. Quadrotors firing BO2.JPG New plane.JPG Missile launching BO2.JPG Computer.JPG Destroyed buildings in LA BO2.JPG David checking tacpad BO2.JPG Holographic map of city BO2.JPG Hologram of man wielding handgun BO2.JPG Ruins of destroyed building BO2.JPG Future unmanned osprey hostile BO2.JPG Tank tech.JPG Jets.JPG Little tanks.JPG Walking tank.JPG Woods chair.JPG Spy plane.JPG Spy plane 2.JPG Mysterious man.JPG Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 5.png Riot.JPG BO2 Drone.png Harper using TDI Kard.png Horses gallery post.png|Horses as seen in the reveal trailer. Building collapse BO2 reveal trailer.png Using horses to evade helicopter BO2 reveal trailer.png|Horses. Note the Mi-24. File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 27.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 29.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 24.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 30.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 5.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 34.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 52.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 42.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 49.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 59.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 54.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 26.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 38.png Black Ops 2 Poster.jpg BO2 unknown weapon in development.png BOII M16.png|A soldier kneeling with what appears to be the 60s era M16. SAS BLACKOPSII.png BlackOpsII Zombies Teaser.jpg|Zombies Teaser Poster Black-ops-II aftermath.png Black Ops II map preview.png|Map Preview Closeup Black Ops II level rendering 2.png Black Ops II animation editing.png|Editing Black Ops II level rendering.png|Editing Black Ops II Poster 2.jpg Black Ops II Drone Fighting.jpg Black Ops II Poster.jpg Black Ops II Horseriding.jpg AsUp6AxCAAAQYdQ.jpg|extended zombies pic Bo2boxart.jpg|Box art Trivia *This is the first ''Call of Duty game that contains mountable horses for transport. *This is the first direct Call of Duty sequel that Treyarch has produced. *This is the first Call of Duty that Treyarch has produced that is set in the future. *The game box cover has the character sitting in the exact position as the character on the first Black Ops game box cover, with both characters resting their arms on their knees in the same spots, the only difference being that the right arm is pointed upwards. *The game will have Dedicated Servers References Category:Games